


The World of Food

by dawnlight



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Alien AU, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Fluffy Smut, M/M, bagginshield, bilbo is OOC, bilbo is food, intergalactic au, moe character, this is basically just innocent porn, thorin is born from flower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 04:59:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4046965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dawnlight/pseuds/dawnlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In this galaxy of Milky Way, there are seven worlds which were identified with livings. Six of them connected to each other by the star- pathway, surrounding the Earth Solar System. There’s no interaction in between planets and its people, until human explored the space and connected every planets to one and each.</p><p> </p><p>This is an Inter-Galactic AU Fic</p>
            </blockquote>





	The World of Food

  


*  


  


Thorin remembered seeing red sun before the light burst and blinding him, or when he lost his grip and fell from his seat. Thorin remembered Dwalin shouted his name loudly before he was thrown out with the debris, sucked out of the hole where their spaceship got hit. He remembered getting absorbed into a planet’s atmosphere. He remembered falling went past cotton-candy cloud and the star-path was far away and their ship disappeared.

 

“Shit.”

 

He didn’t remember how he could survive from the falling, or why the ground under him felt soft and scented like home-made bun. He heard steps and from his sensitive ears he knew the figure had humanoid form, a young boy and probably bringing a barrel of nectar around cause his nose hit such sweet and alluring scent all around as the boy approached him in his unconsciousness.

 

“ _Mmimo?_ ”

 

There’s soft whisper in _Makia_ Language, means ‘Hello.’ He wanted to open his eyes and mouthing a help, but his body refused to obey and kept him paralyzed.

 

“Human?” the boy asked again, now Thorin was surprised hearing human language slipped passed the _Makia_ lips, followed by a head rested on his chest to listen to his heart beat, “he’s alive…” the voice said in relief, Thorin really had an urge to at least peeked who this boy was, and why Makia people shaped in humanoid form.

 

“Human, wake up.”

 

_As if it’s easy_. If Thorin could move his face he probably snorted now. He was just falling from outer space, it’s a miracle he didn’t burned by the planet’s atmosphere, or crashed into pieces.

 

“Hey, human… oh, you’re not human.” Thorin heard the boy muttered and he was just realized this boy was opening his clothes, all of them, and probably saw the mark all around his body. He was from _Essentia_ Solar System, which was well-known as the World of White, “Strange _Demetrian_ (Essentia Race), you’re not white.” Such innocent yet wrong statement passed the boy’s lips Thorin really need his ability to talk so he could yell to this boy that his skin color didn’t have connection with his planet’s name and he’s not THAT dark to begin with.

 

“Oh, this is interesting.”

 

Thorin tried to struggle to stop the boy from trailing fingers on his tribal marking at his left arms, “this markings on your body, it’s from Illumina Kingdom, and…” he swear he’ll roast this rude _Makia_ and have it as his dinner, when the boy took liberty to roll him on his side, eyeing the rest of the sign, “oh, so you were the descendant of Royal Family, this is a big news.”

 

_Yeah, I’m a bloody Prince._ Thorin thought in sarcasm. Congratulations for revealing all his information just from stripping him naked. If they were in his country, this boy could get death penalty for humiliating a person’s markings by letting the world seen it.  Just wait until he could move his fist again, he’ll rip this insolent boy into pieces.

 

“Bilbo, what are you doing?”

 

Great there’s another step coming, like it’s not enough of him to get his body shown to a person. But he could make sure this one was a _real_ human, a middle aged man who immediately calling his Human God name in a cursing tone, before Thorin felt something covered his body, “Gezz, how many times I tell you, you can’t strip naked a _Demetrian_!”

 

_Right, boy, you need to listen to this man_. Thorin said mentally. Suddenly he felt safer and less exposed than before.

 

“But Dad, his clothes burnt! I was just about to give him a new one. I didn’t know he had markings.” Both of them argued while taking Thorin from the ground and moving him together into a vehicle. It’s not smelled like space shift but the place where he laid his head was soft and scented, Thorin slowly let his body relaxed. He tried to rest, probably that’s what he needed just so he could gain control over his body again and with that he drifted into sleep, didn’t even aware a hand ruffled his hair gently, only heard a low yet soft murmur of,

 

“Welcome to the World of Food, _Demetrian_ …”

 

*

*  


*  


  


“You’re awake.”

 

Thorin blinked, still feeling groggy from his fall but now he could stir and recognized his surroundings. The Makia boy, Bilbo, brought him to a rainbow colored grass field, with the boy leaning on a rock which was smelled like roasted chicken and him lying on Bilbo lap. His mouth was ready to complaint about Bilbo's attitude but his body paralyzed at seeing the true form of the humanoid Makia. It’s not really a human, since the boy had porcelain-like skin, with no details like texture or moles. The eyes were light-green and the lips shaped in pinkish pout. The posture was petite, with narrow shoulders and skinny hands, still brushing Thorin’s black hair gently.

Fifty years ago, Demetrian people weren’t destined to have lust and desire. All of them were born from a flower, as a man, with a new flower seed in their hand, so when they were old enough they could plant their own flower and sow their heirs from it. Love and marriage between men stayed platonic until human came to their planet and introduced them to sex and internal reproduction that if they had someone to love, they could express it better with love making. It became a huge change in their planet, starting from a finding of a new species named Half-Flower. It was the recipient in love making who decided to eat their flower seeds and raised their heir inside the body.

Thanks to human, his father married to a half-flower and because of it Thorin was born as a complete man. He could feel his heart beat rushed and his eyes clouded with wants when he saw this attractive being. With no words to be returned to Bilbo, the man raised a hand, expressing his curiosity by reaching Bilbo’s long blonde hair to feel the softness in between his fingers. Question swirled around him, either he would ask if Bilbo was really edible as food or if Thorin could made love to this boy, in the way human taught his race.

 

Okay, initiating a sexual intercourse was too bold. Maybe he should introduce himself first.

 

“I’m Bilbo.” The boy addressed himself with a happy squeal, “what’s your name, pretty Demetrian? Are you half-flower? Is half-flower really pretty?”

“One by one, sweety.” Thorin got up from Bilbo with a grumble, with his face scrunched up over hearing 'pretty' word thrown at him. “My name is Thorin, not pretty.” He gave Bilbo a hand to shake, a human greeting, but Bilbo only stared at it before the boy leaned in to kiss him.

Thorin didn’t have idea which planet having such a passionate kiss as greeting but he loved it so he just shrugged and kissed Bilbo back. For a while, they struggled with each other to dominate the kiss but Thorin won by tackling Bilbo and straddled the Makia boy down, grinding their pressed body with his hands grabbed Bilbo’s butt to add more friction in between them. They parted when they needed air to breathe and slowing down their hips thrusts when the muscles started feeling numb. Thorin had a lame question of, ‘what’s that for?’ but the man decided to smooch Bilbo again, now with more love than lust, before he helped Bilbo to sit as they leaned their back on the meat rock, side by side.

 

_What was that_ , he threw the question to himself, he never get this worked up before, but now he turned all hyper and dizzy just because a cute Makia Boy.

 

“So, Thorin…” Bilbo laid his head on Thorin’s still shaking shoulder, “can I see your _seed_?”

 

Thorin gave Bilbo a look, it’s like he was trying to decipher the meaning behind the word but his mind was already fuzzy and the desire was already hit him hard, straight into his groin, the man nodded and replied with a shaky, “Sure.” Even though the new evolved Demetrian didn’t born with flower seed anymore, the man unzipped his pants and pulled out his cock, inviting Bilbo to touch.

There's a worry in him, if Bilbo accused him for lying and mentioned to him that, 'it's just like common cock!' or 'I have something like that too.' But Bilbo smiled shyly and giving him the most innocent look he swore he never saw it before, in the entire universe. Thorin returned the smile and kissed Bilbo, before their instinct taking over their sanity again and brought Bilbo down, wrapped the pink lips around the shaft, sucking and licking Thorin even though it didn't taste like real candy. Thorin grunted lowly while running his bigger hand into the blond hair with his hips jerked himself into Bilbo’s throat until he was too big for the Makia to fit in. With an apologetic smile he pulled out, wiping the trail of saliva in the corner of Bilbo’s lips.

 

 

“Oh Thorin…”

 

Bilbo jumped on Thorin's lap, cupping the man's face while pouting cutely, “I’m sorry I shouldn’t strip you before. I read a lot about your planet’s rule, and I know it's forbidden to see a Demetrian marking. Usually I’m very careful because your kin looked so much alike with human, but…” the boy moaned when Thorin grazed his hands around the clothed butt crack, “please listen to me…”

“I’m searching a hole to put my _seed_ in.” Thorin growled lowly before he pressed an index finger to a hot and clenching spot and when Bilbo yelped when he touched it, the man couldn't help but smile, or in his case, smirking deviously. “Found it.”

For the first time since they met, Thorin looked so childishly happy that Bilbo showered the man with wet and sloppy kisses starting from the jaw, chin, the perfect nose and then crashing the lips, to express how the boy loved it to see Thorin's beautiful smile.

 

“Enough.” Thorin laughed, his hands tugged Bilbo’s white tunic opened, “you need to undress.”

 

Bilbo stopped kissing him. “Oh, are we going to copulate?” the boy asked shyly, with red face and the hints of giggle in the tone, as Thorin helped him get naked. Thorin didn't have obligation to answer it, since it was oblivious. The man only teased the soft and smooth skin under the tunic, licking and nipping the sweet sweat before his lips wrapped around the perky nipples and his tongue began lapping the boy gently.

Bilbo shivered in reaction, muttering something about, 'so good' and Thorin knew the boy wasn't just talking dirty when his tongue taste the strawberry flavored milk began covering the tips. He was surprised, at first, but then he remember this boy was from food race, of course the body must be _edible_. He cleared his throat and reminded himself to be careful not to bite Bilbo too deep or suck Bilbo dry. He didn’t hungry for food right now. He only wanted to connect his body as soon as possible and plugged Bilbo, since it’s the only way to stop the lust clouding around them.

“Are you ready?” Thorin laid Bilbo on the soft grass, didn’t need to try hard to act nice. He already captivated with this boy’s honest attitude and the anticipating smile. There’s no fear or worry in Bilbo's eyes, that’s made Thorin tried hard to compose himself better and not just ruined Bilbo. Even though there’s so little they knew about each other, they decided to do something so sacred, so intimate, introducing the most precious piece Thorin had into the most precious place in Bilbo.

 

“Bilbo?”

 

Thorin was so shocked he almost screaming in horror when someone appeared next to him. It’s either he was too captivated by Bilbo so he couldn’t hear anything else or this person really have a light body which was hard to track with his hearing. He cursed in his own language, both hands immediately hugged Bilbo’s naked body while his face turned, ready to spat to anyone who dare interrupting his…

 

He was speechless.

 

It’s not a person who stood next to him.

 

It’s a round white marshmallow with chocolate stick as hands and legs, probably two feet tall with round eyes and a confused smile on its face, looking back at him while asking, “Mwa Mrissia?” means ‘Who are you?’

_Who are you?!_ Thorin really wanted to ask back at the talking marshmallow, but he felt Bilbo caressed him to calm his heart beat and whispering gently with, ‘it’s fine. It’s only my mother.’ which didn’t help at all from making Thorin having another series of heart attack. It’s not only because he didn’t know what to do with Bilbo having marshmallow as mother but also because he was found out trying to get his way into Bilbo by the said _mother_.

Thorin released Bilbo as the best option. He watched in silent as Bilbo talked with _the_ _mother_ in their own language while tidying back his own clothes and tried to look proper when Bilbo began introducing him to the marshmallow. He nodded his head, as his own planet greeting and the mother smiled contently (Thorin suprised how similar its smile with Bilbo) at him. It then broke a finger and gave a savory choco stick to him. When he was dumbstruck with the offer, Bilbo explained that it’s the way Makia greet people, _by tasting them_ , so Thorin immediately get it and take a bite, with his eyes gave Bilbo a questioning look about their first kiss, a while ago.

 

Bilbo refused to look back and somehow Thorin found it’s very cute.

 

The mother suddenly said something to Thorin, roughly translated as, ‘then I’m gonna leave you with my boy, I hope he could satisfy your hunger.’ and Thorin felt his face heated and he was ready to explain, he didn’t’ mean to have sex with Bilbo, well, actually he really meant it but he was sorry for eagerness. He didn't have a moment to say it cause the mother took its leave. He could only slumped back to the rock, drowning in shame, when Bilbo tried to cheer him up by telling, _the people of this world were food, and they found happiness from getting eaten so mother won’t be angry if human sex became the part of it._  

 

“Still, it’s your mother.” Thorin sighed.

 

“But this planet didn’t have norms.” Bilbo scooted so the boy could fit inside Thorin’s arms, tried to be embraced by the black haired man, “only three rules of loving, lusting and feeding.” lulled the words into his lips, Bilbo taunting him for a kiss. Slowly, they built again their neglected desire. Thorin slipped his hand in between their stomach and caressing Bilbo, making the boy shuddered and mewled into his neck, begging for Thorin to stop the tease.

Thorin was tickled to ask if Bilbo have done this before, and just from thinking someone else had to make Bilbo this hot and needy made him jealous, so jealous that he bit Bilbo’s neck, sinking his teeth as deep as he could until he tasted blood-like wine filling his mouth. Bilbo cried in bliss when he drank from the blond haired boy, sucked and lapped the open wound when it began healing. He kissed Bilbo to share the taste in hope he could share the stinging pain troubling him.

 

“Thorin… oh Thorin… your seed…” the dirty moan escaped Bilbo when Thorin straddled the boy, positioning himself to the only place he could fit his frustration, “it tries... uh... it tries to enter me-Aaaah!” Bilbo screamed so loud at the stretching pain. Thorin forced himself in, wanted to cry himself at the tightness which was fighting him back. Every time he thrust forward, Bilbo will tense and cried. It happened for a few times so Thorin decided to pull it out and took a deep breath to calming his racing heartbeat.

 

He became too impatience.

 

“Relax, ok?” Thorin muttered hoarsely while hugging Bilbo, “if you scared it will hurt.”

 

.

 

Bilbo nodded and took a deep breathe so when Thorin entered _him_ for the second time, _he_ became less nervous. With both arms clung to Thorin’s neck, the blond mouthing out the pleasure filling _him_ in low whines as they rocked their bodies steadily since they were too drained to take any speed. Besides, they could kiss each other this way and could whispering lovely words to warm their heart.

“I love you Thorin…” Bilbo said and Thorin caught _his_ pink lips to stop _him_ from saying it too soon. Bilbo shook _his_ head and stared into the man’s dark brown eyes, “you make me felt so good, it’s better than eating.” _He_ said. When Thorin made excuse with, ‘it’s just sex.’ Bilbo's gaze became cloudy with hurt and _his_ words coming out as, “so I’m just ‘sex’ to you?”

 

.

 

“No.”

 

Thorin didn’t think about Bilbo like that and he didn’t want Bilbo to think he was that cheap, so he kissed and hugged Bilbo, “No, Bilbo, of course you’re not." He took a sigh in relief when he loosened his hug and saw Bilbo became less worry, "I admit I wanted your body, I wanted your smile and I wanted to do this with you but it’s not only for today.” He said firmly, “I want to feel good together with you and if forever is possible…” his voice trailed out, exchanged with dark red blush which now covered his entire face.

 

Did he just propose to Bilbo?

 

 “Oh Thorin…” Bilbo’s eyes became glassy with upcoming tears, as the blond kissed him all over his face again, “let’s make each other feel good, let’s do it again…” Thorin couldn’t help but laughed when he wiped the tears from the boy before it fell,

 

“Let’s do this forever, Thorin…”

 

*

Thorin leaned his back on the rock, cuddling Bilbo into his chest. He looked around, finally got to admire the beauty of this world. The sky was orange with pink cotton candy hovering as the cloud. The field was surrounded by colorful trees, with the set back of glazy cake mountains. It’s a beautiful world he dreamed when he was still a baby boy. Could only hear the stories from the elder's adventure when they're still young prince, and could only hope someday to land in this planet and eat as many as he could.

 

He smiled, inhaling the sweet air and delicious scent from cooked food, before he looked at Bilbo, sensing the boy stirred from the short nap.

 

“Are you awake, Bilbo?”

“Umm, yeah.” Bilbo muttered drowsily, “would you like to do it again?”

 

Oh, such a cutie pie, Thorin wanted to squeeze Bilbo in between his arms just for this ticklish feeling hit him in the stomach. That would be a pleasure to do it again, of course, but right now there are more important things to discuss so Thorin gave a peck to Bilbo’s forehead as his refusal to the offer.

“You know, this world just like heaven.” Thorin said with a content smile, “food everywhere… you can eat as many as you wanted…”

“Yeah.” Bilbo giggled, “and we food could ate ourselves too.” Thorin stared with a worry when Bilbo performed mutilation but as soon as the body part cut from the blond, it turned into food. He was offered with a chocolate ball, then chewy candy, then something that tasted like brioche, until the creepiness lifted from him and so he began relaxed into feasting from the blond’s body part. Bilbo explained, Makia could regenerate their body, even with a hair strand and a tooth, because they were food and if they didn’t get eaten they will rot and die.

“How could you shaped in human?” Thorin asked, while feasting over a roasted sausage. It’s from Bilbo’s finger, for information, not from somewhere else.

 

“I was born from Makia’s mother and Human father.” Bilbo began telling Thorin, that _his_ father was a scientist who researched about this planet. _His_ mother assisted the father and since then they were in love and one day Bilbo was born as human-Makia boy. Thorin wanted to ask the details cause he can’t imagine how to reproduce with marshmallow but he knew it’s inappropriate so he just listened more to Bilbo’s story, “at age 5, my father brought us to Earth and get me into Earthian School. I really love living in there, so many things I could learn from their knowledge. But, since I was half-human, when I was outside this planet, I can’t eat my body and my father said, I shouldn’t,  cause he afraid I won’t be regenerated unless I went back here.”

 

“How old are you now?”

 

“I’m 19.” Bilbo said happily, “We’re coming back from Earth a year ago, after I graduated from human high school. My father wanted me to stay in there to continue my study but my mother can’t stand being away from me, especially it took a month to travel from Earth to here.”

Thorin smiled, remembering again about the Mother who suddenly appeared next to him. He kissed Bilbo and said, “I think I can understand how you were loved by your mother. I’m almost pissing in my pants before.”

“Oh Thorin…” Bilbo giggled, “You’re so funny," and when Thorin gave him an amused look of 'really? You think I'm funny?' the Makia burst into another laugh.

"You know..." Bilbo finally could get a hold of himself and whispered into Thorin's lips, "it almost like a miracle for you to crash into this planet, right in front of me…”

They kissed again, like they didn’t have enough of it. It as if they already waited this moment, when they finally found the right piece to complete the puzzle of their heart. How they could be so sure about this immature love, they didn’t know.  They only wanted to touch and to kiss and to embrace more of it.

 

“Well,” Thorin brushed Bilbo‘s wet lips with his thumb, “I can tell you a story about a Prince without Kingdom. Five years ago there’s assassination to all members of Royal Family in Illumina Kingdom by the Space Bandit. By the chance, I’m the only survivor left.”

Bilbo furrowed his eyebrows. “I think I heard it from Earth News but they announced there’s no survivor. That’s why I’m so sorry for stripping you naked before. If only I know how important person you are…”

“I don’t mind.” Thorin pecked Bilbo’s temple, “When I’m nearly dead from my wounds, our Royal Advisor found me and brought me to a space ship. Along with his sons, Balin and Dwalin, we fled to _Dagon_ (the World of Beast) and asking for our ally in Gala City to hide us. It’s a hard life, to know my country fell into Bandits, let them destroy our land and enslaving our people, yet I couldn’t have power to do anything to change that."

"I'm so sorry to hear that." Bilbo said solemnly.

"Well, at least, until five days ago.” A slight grin appeared on Thorin lips as he told Bilbo about his journey with the team of four of him, Dwalin, Bofur and Nori to sneak into the city and killed the head of Bandits. At first it went smoothly but the excitement started when they got caught and engaged into a chaotic battle in the throne room. There are hundreds of bandits and there are only four of them. Glad his friend Bofur brought many explosive to help reducing their enemy's numbers.

Bilbo asked if he was wounded and Thorin chuckled,

"I have the best swordsman and the best shooter and the best mechanic in my team. With our better knowledge about the kingdom and the plan we made since five years ago we could prevent for the worst to happen."

"And what did you do?"

Thorin stared at Bilbo, the smile faltered from the man's face, "Do you really want to know, sweet heart? It’s very cruel that I don't really want to talk about it."

Bilbo didn't even hesitate to say, "I won't stop loving you even though you're a psycho or a serial killer. You can't kill me anyway. I'm a food."

"Fine, fine." Thorin sighed, and said he wasn't good with weapon and he's fighting in close range so his friends helped to make his way to get near the Bandit Leader. "I killed him, and for a second I felt at peace." the memory rushed back into his mind, and his body shook at the sight of blood covering his hands, "and when I saw his head fell a few feet from his body, I could only think, _'finally, Illumina People are free...'"_

But they couldn’t be happy still cause the bandits refused to surrender. They became wild and wilder without their leader in charge, Thorin and his team had to retreat. However, as they passed the _Gate of Adan_ and tried to enter the second planet in Essentia Solar System, their ship chased and got hit, made them thrown away from the orbit of Star-Path and it ended with Thorin being separated away with his friends.

 

“And now I’m here, meeting you.” he said it dramatically while giving Bilbo the content smile, like it became a last word of his journey.

 

“Don’t you want to go home?” Bilbo couldn’t stop himself to ask, even though they both felt the tingling pang hit their chest from the question, “I mean, your Kingdom still need to be fight for, and your friends, you don’t know if they were safe or not. There are still problems you need to settle, yet-…”

 

_‘It didn’t seem you’ll leave any sooner…’_

 

Bilbo gulped back the remains of sentence into his throat, but Thorin could read it from the troubled face and the man caught Bilbo lips and giving the Makia boy a low whisper of,

 

“I’m already took my revenge, already killed the filth in the same way he took my father’s life. But I also stained my hands with blood so I don’t have such authority to claim myself better than the bandits.”

 

“But your people need a King.” Bilbo fought an urge to cry in happiness for Thorin who chose to be nothing instead taking everything in the man’s hand.

 

“And I believe you need me.”

 

Bilbo blushed. The boy blushed so hard his head steamed in red and his mouth puffed in a cute pout. Thorin laughed while muttering how beautiful Bilbo was and how adorable this boy turned be, for showing such a honesty he didn’t mind saying love, even if it sounded so cheap and cheesy.

 

“You said love was too soon.” Bilbo answered accusingly.

 

Thorin smirked at Bilbo direction, “what, sweety, you don’t want my love?” and Bilbo couldn’t retort a word in return, Thorin laughed and took Bilbo into his chest, with his eyes looking at the orange sky and a content smile left on his face. He wondered what happened with his friends and he will search their whereabouts later on, but for now, he enjoyed peaceful surrounding he got from this planet and its innocents inhabitant, also enjoyed his heart beat thumped from the love he got inside his arms.

 

*

 

End

 

*

  


A/N: I'm sorry if the feeding part is a bit creepy, thanks for reading!  



End file.
